Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-6})(9^{-11})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ (9^{-6})(9^{-11}) = 9^{-6-11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-6})(9^{-11})} = 9^{-17}} $